


Life's Purpose

by fluffy_chan



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Misunderstandings, Reader has a vague description, Reader is Eddie's sister, Title doesn't really relate to the work as a whole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_chan/pseuds/fluffy_chan
Summary: Over the past 10 years, your life has been an emotional roller coaster. From completing medical school, to moving halfway across the country, it's safe to say you life hadn't worked out exactly as you had planned. That's not to say you were unhappy with your life - it's quite the opposite, actually.However, maybe it's time you find something other than just the daily grind that has been you life since you moved to LA to look forward to...
Relationships: Howie "Chimney" Han/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Life's Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first time writing for this fandom, so I'm sorry in advance if anyone (and I know at least someone will be) is OOC.  
> Please enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during season 2, episode 4, "Stuck"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Maddie as much as the next person (I really do love her), but this is a fic idea I've had bouncing around my head for the better part of a year since I first started watching 9-1-1, back before Maddie was even introduced to Chim.   
> I'm sorry in advance for any inaccuracies to the show/characters, and for the funky dialogue and interactions - this is my first time trying to do a reader-insert where there's any type of actual interaction between the reader and characters.

If someone asked you what your purpose in life was 10 years ago, you would have said finishing your first four years of college with good marks - you were only 18 then, and hadn’t really decided what you wanted to do in life, aside from be a doctor of some sort. If someone asked you what your purpose in life was 6 years ago, you would have said finishing medical school, because that would mean residency, then you would officially be a pediatrician.

If someone asked you 2 months ago what your purpose in life was, you would have said Christopher and Eddie, your nephew and brother. You were by no means a home healthcare professional - you knew that - but at least if something happened to Christopher while you were watching him for Eddie, you would be able to do something until help arrived. 

If someone asked you now what your purpose in life was, well…

  
  


Since moving to LA, your life has been an emotional roller coaster. The hunt for a house was brutal, especially since it had to be handicap accessible since Christopher couldn’t navigate stairs by himself, and the hunt for a good school in the area with a program in place to help get him the help he needs was almost even worse. Add a 7.1 magnitude earthquake on top of that only a couple of weeks later, and you have yourself a stressed out pile of goo named (Y/n) Diaz. 

It took a couple of weeks for the city to recover from the massive earthquake, and you’re certain that it will take several months more before things are back to normal entirely (a section of the freeway came crashing down, for goodness sake!). For now, however, you’ve fallen into a routine - wake up early, help Eddie and Christopher get ready for the day in any way you can (usually by making breakfast and making sure Christopher’s bag is packed for the day, whether it’s for school or for a day with your abuela), then it’s off to work at the small clinic a few blocks down from the firestation Eddie works at. Some days you’re the one to drive Christopher to school or to abuela, but those days are few and far between - Eddie takes that day shifts whenever he can. 

The day you met Eddie’s team was like any other day you had so far - you did your morning routine, and for once both you and Eddie rode together to take Christopher to abuela since your car was in the shop and Eddie drove by the clinic on the way to work anyway. 

Once at the clinic, your day went as usual - the morning was a busy one with several appointments and a few walk-ins, making the time fly and crawl all at the same time. Around lunch, however, was when your day took a turn.

Your phone rang in your pocket while you were in between patients, so you answered it. Eddie was on the other end, and told you to get to the hospital (the one closest to where abuela was, you realized) as soon as you were able to. Luckily, one of the other pediatricians was able to cover the few appointments you had left that morning, so you were able to leave for an extended lunch early. 

Somehow, an Uber came quickly, so you were at the hospital in about 15 minutes. Eddie had texted you the details as to where exactly you needed to be, so you rode the elevator up, and greeted your tía, Josefenia. Eddie was nowhere in sight yet, but the elevator dinged as soon as you took a seat in the chair next to hers. 

Eddie walked into the waiting area, looking for at least tía, and quickly spotted the pair of you sitting side by side. You got up with tía, and finally had the discussion you had been dreading since you got the call from Eddie telling you to get to the hospital - the discussion where you learned if it was Christopher or abuela who was hurt. 

It was abuela. Her hip was broken. 

“Eddie, who’s this?” you asked, gesturing to the man who came in with him. He was also wearing an LAFD shirt, so you assumed they worked together. 

“This is Buck. We work together.”

Tía chimed in, “I thought you just dressed alike.”

You laughed a little at her dry sarcasm, “I’m (Y/n), it’s nice to meet you. Eddie talks about you and the rest of the team at home sometimes.”

The conversation quickly turned to discuss Eddie’s ex-wife, Shannon. You never really liked talking about her, so you quietly excused yourself to go retrieve Christopher from across the waiting room, where he was talking to some of the nurses. 

By the time you got back, the conversation about Shannon had ended, thankfully, and you handed your nephew off to his father. The five of you were off shortly after, since you all had to get back to work. 

“What are we doing with Chris?” you asked as you neared Eddie’s parked truck, “I would offer to take him, but the daycare at the clinic is only for really young kids.”

“I’ll take him back to the station with me. Hopefully Bobby’s okay with it.”

The rest of the ride to the clinic was painfully silent - the type of silent that usually follows something major like learning that a family member is in the hospital. Thankfully, when you got back to the clinic your lunch still had about 10 minutes left, so you would have time to eat some of your lunch before you had to jump back into making sure other people’s kids were healthy. 

“Alright, I gotta get back to work. I love you!” you pecked Christopher on the cheek, then leaned up to the front to do the same to your brother. 

“It was nice meeting you, Buck,” you said as Eddie let you out on his side of the truck. 

Even though you were upset with what happened with abuela breaking her hip, you still had a job to do. 

  
  


The rest of your shift flew by. You were able to leave about an hour early since your coworker, the same one who covered your appointments earlier in the day, was actually the best person in the universe and agreed to do the same for the final part of your shift, after you explained the current situation with your family and agreed to buy her lunch at the nice little cafe up the street next week as a thank you for saving you twice in the same day. 

Since the fire station was only a few streets up from the clinic, you decided to walk instead of calling an Uber or a cab. You weren’t quite sure what you were expecting when you walked into the fire station (maybe some kind of security to make sure random people off the street didn’t just walk in), but it being more modern in terms of architecture wasn’t it. When you came around the fire engine, Eddie and Buck were standing with Christopher at the bottom of one of the fireman’s poles.

“Hey, Christopher!” you called when he saw you. He always had a smile on his face, and that made the stressful day you had seem to melt away. 

You made your way over to the trio, as a few more of the firefighters that worked in the station made their way down the stairs. 

“Did you have fun at work with your dad today?” you asked as you brought him in for a hug. 

“Yeah!”

“Did you make some cool firefighter friends? Can you introduce me to them?”

Christopher introduced the firefighters surrounding you, starting with Buck. He then moved on to Hen, the only other female in sight, then Bobby, the captain, and finally Chim, a good-looking Asian man. 

You introduced yourself to each of them, excluding Buck, as Eddie went off somewhere. He came back a minute later with Christopher’s things, along with the keys to his truck. 

“Okay, Chris, it’s time to get home so your dad can finish work.”

You gave Eddie one last hug and a kiss on the cheek before turning and walking back out the way you came, this time with Christopher in tow. As you left, you could have sworn you felt eyes on you, so you looked back. Your eyes met Chim’s. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in the process of writing the second part to this! Hopefully, it will be better than this first part.  
> Until next time!


End file.
